Behind Blue Eyes
by ExLibris3
Summary: He had let her down, she had been hoping for a romantic anniversary, but he had let her down. How was he going to fix this? Complete
1. Part 1

Kirsten woke up; she smiled and knew exactly what day it was. The 21st of January, their 10th anniversary. She turned around, hoping to see her husband. Her smile faded, Sandy's side of the bed was empty.

'_Did he really have to go surfing on our anniversary?' _she thought as she got out of bed.

She put on a robe and walked down to the kitchen, at the table sat their seven year old son Seth and read a comic book.

"Good morning sweetie" Kirsten said and got a nod in response. '_What is up with everyone today?' _she thought, getting more frustrated. She ate breakfast in silence and then she thought she'd take a shower.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower, and daddy is out surfing, just so you know, sweetie" she said to Seth, and got another nod in response.

She walked back to her room, wishing Sandy were there. She got undressed and got into the shower, she had woken up unusually early, so she could take a long shower. Half an hour later she walked out of the bathroom and noticed Sandy's surfing t-shirt lying on the bed.

'_He's home!' _ She thought happily and realized he must be in the other shower. She got dressed in a romantic pink skirt and a white short-sleeved shirt. She put on a necklace Sandy had given her on their third date and then she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on some make-up.

When she walked out of the bathroom she got very happy to see her husband standing in front of the mirror and tying his tie. She quietly moved closer to him from behind, he was so pre-occupied with his tie that he didn't notice her until she was right behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning sweetie" she greeted him in a cheery voice. He smiled.

"Good morning to you too" he replied and she turned him around to make sure his tie looked good. Then she kissed him, after a minute or so he broke away. He looked a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry honey; I have to get to work, tons of things to do. See you tonight." He said and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before he walked out and left her alone in front of the mirror. She frowned and looked at her reflection. '_Not even a "Happy anniversary"?' _she thought, something was wrong. She hurried down to the kitchen, no sign of Sandy, but Seth was sitting in the same position as earlier, though with a new comic book.

"Have you seen your father?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, he just left for work. Can you give me a ride to school?" Seth asked, finally looking up. Kirsten sighed.

"Ok, come on or you'll be late" Kirsten said and grabbed her bag and keys and started to walk towards the door with Seth right behind her.

'_Have Sandy forgotten our anniversary?' _she thought on her way out.

Sandy sat at his desk and was working on a case, it was almost lunch, he thought he'd go out and eat. There was a little restaurant close to his office that he usually went for lunch.

His phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered tired, it had been a stressful morning and he really needed a break.

"Hey honey, it's me" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Kirsten! What a pleasant surprise! What's up?" he asked.

"Have you had lunch yet?" she asked, she wanted to talk to him eye to eye, she wanted to know if he had forgotten their anniversary.

"No, I was just on my way out. Why?" he had a feeling of where this was heading.

"Can I join you?" she asked

"Sure." He hesitated; she asked the question for him.

"Where? I have some work to finish so I'd love if you could pick up some food and come over here. Is that ok with you?" she didn't want to go to a restaurant, she wanted them to be alone, in case he actually had forgotten…

"Yeah, sure. Be right there. Bye honey, I love you" he said and hung up.

'_I love you too'_ she thought before putting down the phone and getting back to work.

Half an hour later Sandy entered the Newport Group. He walked up to Kirsten's office and saw that the door was open, he stood in the doorway and watched his beautiful wife working for a moment, before he knocked on the doorframe to get her attention. She looked up, and faked a smiled at the sight of her husband.

"Hey honey, come in." she said. He smiled and started to walk towards her.

"Can you close the door?" she asked, he frowned and turned to close the door behind him. When he turned back again Kirsten had gotten up from her chair and had walked over to a little table next to the windows. She waved at Sandy to join her and he walked towards her.

There were two chairs at the table and Kirsten was already sitting on one and Sandy put the food on the table and sat down on the other chair. He looked at her and started to pack up the food. He gave her her salad but she didn't touch it. She was starting to look angry.

"Honey what's the matter?" he asked, starting to get worried. What had he done wrong now?

"You don't know what day it is, do you?" she said annoyed. He thought for a second _'What have I missed?'_

"No…ehm, the 21st of January?" he hesitated, there was something about that date…something important. Their first date? No, something else, something even more important…

Kirsten looked at him hurt. How could he have forgotten it?

"It's our 10th anniversary, but that obviously doesn't mean anything to you, otherwise you would have remembered it" she said and Sandy could hear that she was close to tears.

'_Our 10th anniversary, how could I have forgotten that? I'm such an idiot!' _ He thought and got to his feet and walked over to Kirsten. He kneeled next to her and saw a tear run down her cheek. He softly wiped it away with his thumb.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I guess I had so much work to do I forgot this important event" he said. Kirsten turned her head away from him. Was that his excuse? She knew what he was going to say even before he opened his mouth again.

"Kirsten, I love you so much, please forgive me" he said.

'_I knew it'_ she thought. She was still very upset. She didn't know what to believe.

"I just can't believe you forgot it, doesn't our marriage mean anything to you?" she knew that it was a stupid question and she knew what he was going to answer, but she didn't want to hear any more excuses.

Sandy closed his eyes, he opened his mouth to talk, but she was quicker.

"I have to go back to work, thanks for the lunch." She said and walked back to her desk. Sandy got up and didn't really know what to do.

Kirsten looked up from her computer, looked at him and said "Can you leave me alone, please?" in a tone colder than ice.

He looked at her sadly and started to walk out of her office. In the door way he stopped and turned around.

"I am so sorry I forgot. Just know that our marriage means the world to me, _you _mean the world to me" he said before he walked out and shout the door behind him.

For a minute Kirsten thought she'd overreact, but she quickly chanced her mind, he had forgotten their anniversary, so he had to face the consequences. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

Back at his office, Sandy was lost in thoughts. _'What the hell am I going to do?'_

A knock on his door pulled him back to reality.

"Come in" he said loudly and quickly bent over his desk, pretending to be working.

His young colleague, Karen, walked in. "Hey Sandy, your wife called when you were away. She said she might have to work late tonight"

'_Yeah, anything to avoid me, right?' _he thought.

"She sounded…upset. I know it's not my business, but have something happened?" Karen asked, worried.

"We had a huge fight at lunch" he said with a sigh. Karen sat down on a chair in front of his desk.

"Maybe I can help, my cousin is a marriage councillor, and she taught me a few things. Come on, tell me" Karen was very young, but a smart girl.

"All right, today I went to her office to have lunch with her, and she confronted me about something very important, something that I had forgotten" Sandy said, feeling bad just thinking about it.

"Okay…and that is…?" Karen said, she couldn't help him if she didn't know what the problem was…

"I had forgotten our 10th anniversary" Sandy said and looked down.

"Wow, I understand why she's so pissed off." She said looked like she was thinking.

"Yeah, I don't blame her. I have to make it up to her, but how?" he asked, mostly to himself, but Karen answered.

"I can help you with that. Today you're going to leave this place early so you have time to plan the best anniversary dinner ever. But don't go to some restaurant, it's much more romantic if you cook at home. Decorate the house with flowers, candles, and small presents for your wife and play romantic music." Karen advised. Sandy looked like he was thinking. A plan was starting to take form in his head. He suddenly smiled, to Karen's big surprise.

"Thanks Karen. Is it ok if I leave now?" Sandy said but he had already gotten out of his chair.

He was half-way out of the door when Karen answered "Sure, good luck"

'_I'm going to need that for this too succeed.' _He thought as he hurried towards his car.


	2. Part 2

Sandy hurried into the kitchen to put all his bags from the grocery store down on the kitchen island.

'_Seth! What am I going to do about him?' _ Sandy thought, feeling a bit panicked for a second. He couldn't leave him with Jimmy and Julie, Seth hated them, and he had no friends he could be with. That leaved Sandy one person, the person he least wanted to call, Kirsten usually called him, but that was no option now.

"Hello Cal, it's Sandy. I was wondering if Seth could spend the night at your house. You see, it's our wedding anniversary…Yeah, of course you knew that already. He can? Great, I'll drop him by at your house any minute. Bye" Sandy hung up. Luckily Seth liked being with his grandpa.

Sandy hurried upstairs to pack Seth's stuff and then he hurried back out to his car to pick him up.

Seth was sitting on the ground at the parking lot, reading a comic book, when Sandy came.

"Hey kid, what do you think about spending the night at your grandpa's house?" Sandy said when Seth got into the car.

"Sure, any specific reason?" he asked and looked at hi dad. Seth was a very special kid….

"No, I just thought you wanted to be any where else than home." Sandy said and drove off. "So how was school?"

"As usual" Seth answered shortly. Sandy knew too well what that meant. Ten minutes later they saw Caleb's big mansion in front of them. Seth and Sandy both got out of the car and Sandy took out Seth's bag and carried it to the door. Seth rang the doorbell and the door opened almost immediately by Caleb himself.

"Grandpa!" Seth said and hurried forward to hug him.

"Hello, Seth. I'm glad you wanted to come out here tonight" Caleb said and Seth turned to his father to say goodbye.

"Love you kid" Sandy yelled after him as he rushed into the house, leaving Sandy alone with Caleb. Sandy handed him the bag.

"Thanks Cal, I'll better be going now. I'll pick him up tomorrow afternoon." Sandy walked back to the car and thought about the next step in his plan. He drove off towards the mall.

'_Flowers, candles, presents' _Karen's words echoed in his head. _'But what am I going to buy?'_

Kirsten was at her office, it was getting late. She looked at the watch. 19.38.

She looked around; there was nothing more that needed to be done.

'_Well, I guess I have to go home, then.'_ She thought. She was still upset with her husband for forgetting their anniversary, but maybe they could get a last minute reservation at some fancy restaurant.

Sandy was working away in the kitchen; he was hoping Kirsten would be home soon, dinner was almost ready. He had been spending a while trying to figure out what song he would play. He walked into the sitting room and looked around. It was perfect.

Meanwhile, Kirsten just drove up outside their house. She got out of the car and hesitated for only a few seconds before she placed her hand on the doorknob and tried to open it. It was locked. She frowned. Wasn't Sandy home yet? He couldn't be, he never locked the door when he knew she would come home late. Sandy heard her when she tried to open the door. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and let his eyes wander over the romantic set table and he smiled.

Kirsten unlocked the door and walked in. She froze in the doorway. The lights were out, but tens of red candles lit up the sitting room. There were bunches of red roses everywhere and something smelled good from the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and looked around after her husband.

"Sandy?" she asked as she walked towards the couches. She suddenly felt an arm around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Happy anniversary, honey"

She turned around and looked into those big blue eyes that belonged to Sandy. She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a finger over her mouth.

"Don't say anything. Let me turn on some music" he said and walked over to the stereo. He pressed play and walked back to her just as a woman with a beautiful voice started to sing.

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

Kirsten immediately understood that Sandy carefully had picked out this song, he was asking for forgiveness.

_I hear the words come out_

_I feel like I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

Sandy stood behind Kirsten and hesitated before he placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't move.

"Will you forgive me?" he whispered.

_I'd give anything now_

_To hear those words from you_

"Of course" she replied and turned around and fell into his arms.

_Each time I say something I regret I cry 'I don't want to lose you!'_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah_

_Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry_

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

"You know what this song's called?" Sandy whispered into her ear. Kirsten shook her head.

"Forgive me" he said "I heard this song and I realized how well it copied my thoughts."

Kirsten looked into his eyes. The lyric had been touching and the room was beautifully decorated…he had done all this for her.

She leaned in to kiss him but he backed away from her, smiling.

"Not yet. I have something for you" he said and took something from the table. He walked back to her and handed it to her. It was a jewellery box. She opened it and stared at its contents, breathless.

"Oh, Sandy"

Sandy smiled at her reaction. She took up the necklace and placed it in her palm and looked at it. It was a thin gold chain attached to a beautiful golden butterfly. The wings were decorated with coloured gemstones. Sandy took off the necklace she was carrying and took the butterfly from her hand. His hands reached behind her neck as he put it on. He looked at her.

"It suits you" he simply said.

"It's beautiful. Can I kiss you now?" Kirsten said and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Sandy broke apart.

"Come on, dinner's ready" he said and took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"You made dinner?" Kirsten asked, impressed.

"Yeah, of course. Anything for you, my dear" he smiled.

The table was set beautifully, a red table cloth and lit candles.

"Oh my…"

Sandy led her to her chair and pulled it out for her, she sat down.

"Thank you"

He walked over to the kitchen island and lay up the food carefully on two plates.

"What have you cooked?" Kirsten asked, she was sitting with her back to him, so she turned around to face him. He looked at her with a smile.

"Grilled salmon in a raspberry coolly reduction" he answered.

"My favourite" she replied.

"I know" He placed on plate in front of her and the other on the opposite from her. He went back to open the wine.

"So" he said when he sat down. He raised his glass "Here's to our marriage" he said and they clinked glass. As they drank Kirsten looked into his eyes, she felt like she had to say something. They started to eat in silence.

"Sandy" she started and he looked up at her. "The food is amazing" that was not what she had meant to say.

"Thank you sweetie" he smiled.

"I'm sorry about my behaviour today, I shouldn't have taken this day this seriously" she said and he frowned.

"I'm not blaming you for acting like that" he said and she looked up into his eyes, they were sparkling in the candle light.

She waited for further explanation

"This day is important, and I should have remembered it" he said.

"Then why didn't you?" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He reached across the table and took her hand.

"I don't know. I guess I thought so much about _not _forgetting that I didn't remember to, you know, remember. But don't think our marriage means nothing to me, it does. You're my everything, my one true love. I should have remembered, I should have remembered"

He looked sad, Kirsten understood he felt really bad for letting her down. She got up from her chair. Sandy felt her hand slipping away and he heard her footsteps as she walked. _'She's leaving'. _He got surprised when he felt a hand on his back, he turned his head around and looked into Kirsten's face.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're honest with me, and as long as you love me, I'll forgive you. It's not a big deal"

"Believe me when I say I love you" Sandy replied, and Kirsten believed him.

"I know. I love you too." They stared in each others eyes for a while. Sandy broke the magic.

"I should clean up. Why don't you go to the sitting room and wait for me?" he said and reached for her plate. She quickly stopped him.

"The clean up can wait. Come on" she took his hand and dragged him back into the sitting room.

"Wait here" Kirsten went over to the cd player and put on a cd.

"Let's dance" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and put his hands on her back.

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to you body_

_And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake_

_Cause I am your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

Kirsten kissed Sandy lightly on the lips. He looked deeply into her blue eyes, he saw who she used to be, the same Kirsten he had fallen in love with over ten years ago. The funny, rebellious Kirsten. She kissed him again, more passionately this time.

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too_

_Much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times_

_It seems far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_Cause I am always by your side_

They had stopped dancing now and had started the make-out session.

_Cause I am your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

They stumbled backwards and collapsed on the couch together, Sandy was sitting down and Kirsten straddled him. Sandy started to kiss her neck and she moaned.

_The sound of your heart beating_

_Made it clear_

_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on_

_Is light years away_

_Cause I am your lady _

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

Kirsten pushed Sandy down and crawled on top of him. She started to fight with his tie and threw it away. His hands had found there way under her shirt.

He kissed her throat, collarbone and when his lips found hers, they shared a kiss that was so full of love and passion that it even took Kirsten by surprise. Sandy slowly started to unbutton her shirt, it slid off.

"Sandy, wait" she breathed and he continued to kiss her neck but letting out a "Yeah babe?" to let her know he was listening.

"We can't do this"

Sandy stopped kissing her and looked at her and frowned. "What do you mean? Don't you want to?" He couldn't believe it, they were doing so well…

"Of course I want to, that's not what I meant. But we can't do it here, we're on the couch, people sit on this couch. And I'll be having the newpises over tomorrow, and they're going to sit on this couch and if I think that we just did _it _on it…" her words were stopped by Sandy's mouth covering hers.

"You would start to laugh" Sandy finished the sentence for her. "Ok, let go upstairs" he said and sat up, Kirsten was already standing. She smiled at the decorated room, she felt Sandy moving up behind her. Before she had the time to tell him how beautiful the room was, he had scooped her up in his arms.

"Sandy!" she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to walk up the stairs and he smiled when he felt Kirsten's lips exploring his throat.

He put her down right outside their bedroom door. He stood behind her and covered her eyes.

"Sandy" she laughed and tried to remove his hand, but he was much stronger than her.

He slowly opened the door and led her inside before he shut it, still covering her eyes.

"Oh come on! This is ridiculous. Sandy Cohen"

He smiled at her frustration.

"Ok, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" she said, trying to sound patient, but Sandy knew she was curious to what he was hiding from her.

He slowly removed his hand and she looked around and gasped. As opposite to the sitting room, the bedroom was decorated with pink and white roses and candles.

"Oh my God Sandy" she said as she saw rose petals covering the floor and the bed.

When she turned around he was holding out an envelope for her. She accepted it. She took out the card and read it.

"You're taking me to a weekend at the spa?"

"Yeah, I figured you could need to relax" Sandy said and smiled.

"Thank you" Kirsten said and kissed him softly. The envelope fell to the floor as she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. They stumbled towards the bed and fell down on it, Kirsten on top, only dressed in her bra and skirt. Sandy's hand slid down her back and ended up on her ass while the other took her gently by the neck and pushed her down so he could kiss her. Their lips met and she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. Sandy quickly got rid of Kirsten's skirt and she looked down at his full-dressed body, she smiled and started to work with the buttons on his pants.

When Kirsten woke up the next morning she got very surprised when she didn't feel Sandy's arms around her. That could only mean one thing. She turned around and she got her worst suspicions confirmed, Sandy wasn't there. Couldn't he have skipped surfing today? She found herself getting upset with him. Then she heard footsteps from the hallway. Seconds later Sandy entered the room, carrying a breakfast tray and dressed in a robe.

"I thought you'd left to go surfing" Kirsten said, relieved.

"You think I'm crazy? No way. I would never leave you after a night like that, even though the waves are really good"

He slid out of his robe, put the tray down on the floor and got into bed again. He kissed her.

"I think that was a pretty good anniversary" she said and laughed.

"Me too" he said as he left kisses all over her upper body. She put her hand on his naked chest.

"I'm a little hungry" Kirsten said and he bent down and picked up the tray and put it on his bedside table. On the tray were two cups of coffee, bagels and a present. Sandy handed the present to her. She took it and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want you to know I care about you, that I love you" was his answer. She opened it. It was a very sexy set of underwear. "Sandy, it's beautiful" she laughed.

"That's why it'll suit you. You're so hot" he murmured and started to kiss her neck again. She closed her eyes and lost herself in his touch. She wanted him, needed him, again. Kirsten climbed on top of him and let her hands wander. Their blue eyes met.

"I love you so much" she whispered.

"Not as much as I love you" was her husband's response.

_Ok, that's that. I wanna know what you think, so please review! Thank you!_


End file.
